What The World Comes To
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: One-shot:: Requested, Some things happened in Duelist kingdom that were never told of.. Rex X OC (Friend)


What The World Comes To  
  
AN: A request for ChibiJoeyWheeler from a message board I go to. I don't own any thing and ChibiJoeyWheeler owns her fanchar any way plz RnR  
  
What The World Comes To  
  
Yami MJ leaned on a tree as she watched all the other duellists talking among themselves and having friendly practise duels these were the duellists that had already been beaten and were waiting for the boat ride home. She snorted why was she even here? Her talents were by far greater then any pathetic mortal heres. She glared at the small gatherings and turned away.  
  
She looked at her duellist glove and smirked evilly all she needed was three more stars to be able to kick that white long haired freaks ass and claim her tittle as king- er queen of games. She knew about Yugi and co and to be honest she didn't care after all if they got in her way she could always deal with them.  
  
She had already trapped a few mortals souls in rocks and trees after they had lost to her. She remembered how they had begged for mercy, funny and amusing she thought. Her Hikari never really showed up that much since the yami had more control.  
  
She sighed and stood up leaving the tree she had been leaning on to go off for a walk to see who she could defeat next. A male teenager stormed passed her whining and grumbling about his loss to Rex Raptor. MJ grinned and shook her head that was one mortal who she could consider worth any thing.  
  
Thoughts of that battle ran through her mind. It had been only a few hours ago but it was one she would always remember since it was the only one to date that she hadn't won. Both had their Red Eyes Black Dragon on the field and neither showed any signs of weakness.  
  
~ Flash Back ~  
  
MJ looked at her hand but scowled when she saw none of her cards could help her out of this jam. Maybe pitting Red eyes against Red eyes wasn't the best idea either duellist had ever had but they tried to find a weakness in the fence.  
  
Rex blinked and looked at his hand there was nothing he could really do, he couldn't block and he couldn't re direct a hit back at her in fact it was a stale mate. They both looked directly at each other and it seemed that both understood what they had to do.  
  
"I give up" He announced  
  
"Me too there wasn't much I could do any way" MJ glared at her deck.  
  
"I guess we're too evenly matched" The brunet said gathering his cards up and leaving the duellist platform.  
  
"Next time I'll beat you Raptor" The blond smirked and left the platform.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
MJ walked over to a duel platform that was still standing and watched Rex leave it. He blinked a little surprised to see MJ but then gained back his composure not wanting to show any weakness. MJ crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the platform.  
  
"Smoke another pathetic weakling?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, if I didn't know better I'd say they were getting easier" Rex smiled smugly.  
  
"Just remember I'm gonna beat you" She smirked and watched him stand beside her.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not"  
  
"Wanna go for a walk? I don't think standing here all days going to help either one of us get any where" MJ started to walk off  
  
"Eh why not" he shrugged and followed her.  
  
The two walked through the forest neither really wanting to duel at the moment and there wasn't a rush since one more duel each would give them enough starchips to enter and duel Pegasus and again both was sure only they could beat him.  
  
MJ shuffled her deck absently as they walked while Rex was subtly looking her up and down lucky for him she never caught him. They had known each other quite along time but only from duel matches and tournaments and even a few odd card stores.  
  
MJ liked Rex she saw him as a worthy opposition yes and a worthy rival and well.. Something more. She wasn't the sorta of person to fall in love but this was the only mortal she deemed worthy of her time. She shook her head and tried to get her thoughts in order.  
  
As they walked the sky seemed to darken and night began to settle in. other duellists had probably settled down for the night or at least set up camp. Rex cussed as he stumbled over an unseen tree root he glared at the floor before going back to what he was thinking.  
  
MJ was the only girl who wasn't put off by him. Most thought he was an annoying gravel voiced perv with the IQ of a dinosaur. But this girl was different and he liked her, she was every thing he didn't expect a girl to be and this change attracted him to the blond.  
  
"Should we set up camp?" He asked looking up.  
  
"Might as well" MJ sighed.  
  
A little later both had managed to set up a small camp and had a small fire going in the centre. They both sat in front of it and stared at the flames from nothing better to do and lack of things to say which was making the silence that little bit more unbearable.  
  
"So." Rex tried to strike up a conversation.  
  
MJ looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he tried to think of something to say. The look of confusion and concentration on his face made him seem sorta innocent and added to his cuteness and MJ had to grin at that. 'Ok' she admitted to herself 'Maybe I am in love with him.. Only one way to find out..'  
  
"Rex" she started.  
  
He turned to face her and his eyes widened as her lips connected with his. Stunned at first but it didn't take long for Rex to retaliate, he mentally smirked as he deepened the kiss and leaned forward. MJ leaned back further till both lay on top of each other still kissing.  
  
'I guess I do love him.. That felt right..' She mused as they pulled apart and looked at each other. Rex had a cocky grin on his face as he looked her up and down again and realised he was now more in control of this situation then she was.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"The kiss" He reminded her.  
  
"Oh, well I came to a conclusion of a long running mental argument I guess I love you even if you do eat rocks" She chuckled at the frown on his face.  
  
"I don't eat rocks and.. You what?"  
  
MJ wriggled free and jumped to her feet with a mischievous smirk on her face as she watched Rex stand up with another cute confused look on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous fashion.  
  
"Just shut up and follow me" She winked before heading off to her tent.  
  
"You're the boss" He said and with a triumphant grin and followed.  
  
~ Next day ~  
  
MJ yawned and stretched her arms in the air as her eyesight started to become clear as the mist from sleep subsided. She smiled warmly as she felt an arm still wrapped around her and she looked to her side and saw Rex sleeping peacefully with a smug look on his face. She couldn't help but giggle at the happy daft look on his face as she brushed his purple bangs away from his eyes.  
  
"As much as I love you I'm still going to beat you at duel monster"  
  
~ The End ~ 


End file.
